


smoking isnt that bad, is it?

by dank_i_memes



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1.87 meters, Bad Thoughts, Lucifer's wingspan is of 1.87 cAN YOU BELIEVE IT, Smoking, between S2E18 and S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_i_memes/pseuds/dank_i_memes
Summary: You're Lucifer Morningstar.Yes. You're the devil himself. Well, not that much since He gave your wings back. And by you mean "He", you mean your Father, God.And now you're going to smoke for a while to scare the bad thoughts away.==============================================================================One Shot Series + Headcannons + Me being hyped for S3 + Me dying for S3 = This. And me dying inside af.





	smoking isnt that bad, is it?

Landing down on the grass, you watch Los Angeles from afar. What a pretty city, isnt it? Closing your wings, you light up your cigarette, remind yourself of all the awful things that happend.

Nearly losing Chloe.

Losing your newly made friend.

That stupid priest blaming you for everything bad.

Nearly killing the Spider.

Sending your mother to the void.

Almost dying in front of your love.

Malcom betraying you.

Going to hell for Chloe.

Guess Dad really hates you, doesnt He?  
At least He cares enough to give you your wings without you even asking. Thats a small start with Him.

Throwing the rest of the cigarette away, your spread your wings wide, taking off to Lux for a drink, as always.


End file.
